candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Frog
The Candy Frog is a new element that was introduced in the forty-second episode Cereal Sea, The first level with the Candy Frog is level 606. Properties One of the unique things about the candy frog is that it does not disappear when matched, nor is it affected by gravity (i.e. if a space below it is empty, it will remain in place and candies from either side will drop into the gap. Candies above the candy frog will rest above it unless they fall into gaps on either side). The candy frog is movable by the player, however, and can be moved to make normal matches with other candies of its own colour, or to combine with other special candies as noted below. The candy frog consumes any candies it is matched with or destroyed via its special candy powers as noted below. When the candy frog consumes enough candies, he will reach a state where a "Frogtastic!" voice is heard; that state is known when the frog is covered by some kind of jelly, and rings are surrounding him. Then if you click him and select a part of the board, he will jump off the board and land directly on the part you selected, making an explosion and taking the surrounding 9 candies (3x3 area) on the place he lands (like a wrapped candy); after that he changes colour. Any special candy created or combined with the candy frog will be consumed, and in the next match he'll fire that special candy's effect; he'll change appearance on the next special candies: * Striped Candy: White stripes will appear on him; on the next match he'll shoot the striped candy and clear either the row (if horizontal striped candy) or column (if vertical striped candy) he is on. * Wrapped Candy: A wrapper will appear on him; on the next match he'll shoot the wrapped candy effect, exploding and the 9 surrounded candies (3x3 area) are cleared. * Colour Bomb: He'll turn brown and sprinkles of the candy colour appears on him; when swapped with another candy, the colour bomb's effect is triggered. If a "specialized" frog is combined with another special candy, the same effect will occur as if the frog were a regular special candy. (i.e. a striped frog combined with a wrapped candy will have the normal strip/wrapped combo effect). Trivia *It can land on any candy, on liquorice swirls, and on candy bombs. If it is set off near icing, a layer is taken off. It is not confirmed if the same applies to cake bombs. (Taking a slice off each quadrant affected) *If it lands on a wrapped candy, the wrapped candy will only explode once in similar fashion to the effect a toffee tornado has on wrapped candy. The frog's explosion appears to override the wrapped candy's explosion. *It will make an eating sound on any candy it eats. *On Facebook, the candy frog does a barrel roll each time it jumps, On mobile, it only jumps. *On mobile devices, the candy frog spits out all the candies it consumed after it lands on a square. This does not happen on Facebook. *On Facebook, each few seconds, the frog stares on the left and right then to the center; in mobile, he stares at you, then to the bottom right and back to the left. *It is the first new element since conveyer belts were introduced in Episode 37, Sticky Savannah. *It is still unconfirmed if it can be eaten by chocolate; both elements have yet to appear in the same level. *Candy Frog is not activated during Sugar Crush even if it is in Frogtastic phase. Furthermore, the special candy which the candy frog has is not activated during sugar crush. *You can combine a normal frog with a special candy to get the frog to be the special candy. The special candy becomes normal and the frog has the candy once combined. However, a "wrapped" candy frog will only explode once instead of twice. This includes wrapped candy + wrapped candy combinations with the candy frog. *If Dreamworld was available in this world and if the frog contains the color that needs to be remove during moon struck, it could change to a different color or instantly fully charge the frog. *The candy frog appears in Glazed Grove as a character. Would you consider the Frog a blocker? Yes No Gallery Frog1.png|Frog on Facebook (blue) Frog2.png|Frog on Facebook (green) Frog3.png|Frog on Facebook (orange) Frog4.png|Frog on Facebook (purple) Frog5.png|Frog on Facebook (red) Frog25.png|Color bomb frog (blue) Frog1 (Mobile).png|Frog on mobile (blue) Frog2 (Mobile).png|Frog on mobile (green) Frog3 (Mobile).png|Frog on mobile (orange) Frog4 (Mobile).png|Frog on mobile (purple) Frog5 (Mobile).png|Frog on mobile (red) Frog6 (Mobile).png|Frog on mobile (yellow) Screenshot_2014-07-15-10-17-57.png|Effect of Candy Frog when it lands on a square with regular candies around it Screenshot_2014-07-15-10-18-51.png|Effect of Candy Frog when it lands on a square with jellies around it Screenshot_2014-07-15-10-20-08.png|Candy Frog during sugar crush Reality level 615 sugar crush.png|The candy frog has stripes on it. However, it is not activated during sugar crush. Walkthrough Category:Elements Category:Candy Category:Special Candies